bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil Room
The Devil Room, in which you can "sell your soul" for special items, has a chance to appear after defeating a boss, that chance increases if you don't take damage at all in a full level, take no damage at all in a boss fight, kill a Beggar, or acquire a satanic item. In the room resides the demon Satan, whose skull adorns the doorway. No key or coins are required to enter the room. The Devil Room may also be randomly accessed via the Teleport! item, in which case your map will be unavailable for the time in the room and you will exit into the starting room for that floor. If you leave the boss room without entering the Devil Room, it is possible the entrance will no longer be available when you get back. When in the room, you are given the option to collect up to two valuable items. However, these items are not bought with money, but with your maximum health (Heart Containers) and occasionally, Soul Hearts. If you use the last of your regular hearts to buy an item, you will die, unless you have three or more soul hearts, in which case you will have no regular heart containers (similar to ???). *'NOTE. '''If you buy Whore of Babylon, while having 1 maximum health and more soul hearts than can be showed on screen, you will end up having no hearts at all - no reds, no blues, empty health bar and you will die on first hit. This is probably a bug. Several of these items can be found outside of the Devil Room. Every item worth 1 Heart container can be traded, at times for 3 soul hearts. If the player is ???, all items are worth 3 soul hearts. You can also spend 1 regular heart plus 3 soul hearts to buy an item which is worth 2 regular hearts. This happens when the player has only one regular heart and more than 3 soul hearts in his health bar. If you get an opportunity to visit the Devil Room on The Womb 2 it will only have a trapdoor to the Sheol, identical to the one in the boss room. *'NOTE.' As of the halloween update you can no longer abuse invincibility granting items to steal from the devil. Becoming invulnerable will cause you to stay alive when buying more than you can afford from this room, but it will NOT remove the health cost. *'NOTE.' Doing a deal counts as damage, so you cannot do a deal if you want to get an achievement. *'NOTE.' Theres a chance of Krampus (Alternate boss added on christmas update) appear in the room. In this case, there will be no items available to purchase but you will be rewarded with Lump of Coal after the battle. *NOTE. If you use the D6, the Items will change, but sometimes the cost of Heart Containers won't. (This means you can technically get any Item for 1 heart, granted you have have D6 and some luck.) Probabilities: The basics: The Devil Room can spawn once you clear the level's Boss Room based on your accumulated probability. It cannot spawn in Basement 1 and Sheol. If you get a Devil Room in the Womb 2 after beating Mom's Heart (before you beat Mom's Heart for the tenth time) you won't get any deals but a trap door leading to Sheol. If you have beaten Mom's Heart at least ten times there will spawn a regular trap door in the Boss Room after beating Mom's Heart and you don't have to find the Devil Room in order to get to Sheol. Base probability = 1% Add the following percentages: *Have one Pentagram: +20% *Have a second Pentagram (Confirmed): +10% *Have Book of Revelations: +35% *Have Book of Belial: +25% *Killed 1 or more beggars in current level: +35% *Took no damage in current level: +35% *Took no damage on the boss: percentage unknown but probably around 20-25% Then multiply by one of these: *Met the devil in the current level or the level before: 0.25 *Met the devil two levels ago: 0.5 *Met the devil three or more levels ago: 1.0 The beggars in casinos don't seem to count; only the "normal" ones. Killing more than one has no effect. Self-inflicted damage doesn't seem to count. (e.g. Razor, Kamikaze) The strange/unimportant rules: You just came out of the Devil Room: +99% You entered the Devil Room two times on the current level OR the room didn't appear once you killed the boss: probability = 0% Other stuff: If I interpret the code correctly, Telepills seems currently to be bugged and can't transport to you the devil, only to the "I am Error" room (1/15 probability). I can't tell if this applies to the Teleporter item as well. The Devil Room also has some special properties if accessed by teleport, assuming it's possible. (basically, it's ignored in the above calculations and Krampus can't spawn there) Once you spawn a Devil Room, there is a 10% chance that Krampus is there instead (only once per playthrough) You cannot see a devil room if you defeat Mom in the Depths 2. But if you teleport out of the room (even using the Emperor tarot card) you may gain access to the devil room (if it had spawned), since the boss room layout changes to the normal one. (no sealed exit) For the "cost" section of the following table the key is as follows. HP = Heart container Devil items: '''Note': All items sold in the Devil Room may also appear at the cost of 3 Soul Hearts instead of their normal cost. When playing as ??? all items will cost 3 Soul Hearts. Wrath of the Lamb DLC Gallery Devil room.png|Devil Room with Guppy and The Mark at the cost of two heart containers each. Satan.png|When you sell all of your Hearts or Soul hearts you will die (Game Over) SataninaNutshell.jpg|Satan offering Mom's Knife and Brimstone Category:Rooms Category:Rooms